Trip To Your Heart
by A. A. Shaw
Summary: After a day in detention Tyler & Jeremy quickly form a bond that quickly changed how they see each other...taking a trip to each others' hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- My very first TVD fanfic. I am a huge Jyler fan. They are my favorite couple that never was and most likely never will be. I hope I do the characters justice. Please leave some feedback. I love to hear every kind of criticism.**

Jeremy Gilbert was different. He knew it and so did every one else. It was hard for him to make friends and connect to people. Because of his standoff-ish demeanor, he came across as detached and unemotional, but in reality he was the most connected and emotional human being among his peers. He had so much bottled up feelings he thought it best to keep them locked away instead of unleashing them on the people he cared about. The last thing Jenna and Elena needed was his problems to deal with.

So, he did what anyone else would do if they had the type of problems he did- he got high. He wasn't proud of it, but it was his escape. It took the pain away and helped him forget. He wasn't hurting anyone, but himself, so, he didn't see the problem.

"Watch where you're going, asshat," Tyler Lockwood said as he and Jeremy collided in the school hallway.

"Whatever," Jeremy wasn't even phased. He wasn't going to give a jerk like Tyler the satisfaction of acting out. Jeremy knew Tyler was always looking for a fight and that wasn't Jeremy's thing. Sure he liked to push people's buttons, but he was not in any way a confrontational person.

"You are so lame, Gilbert."

Jeremy stopped walking and turned to face Tyler. He was holding his backpack on one shoulder and surrounded by his posse of meat-heads.

"Got something to say? Come on Gilbert, say something. Give me an excuse to pulverize you into the ground."

Jeremy cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Pulverize, eh? That's a big word, Lockwood. Sure you know what it means?"

Tyler stopped gloating and stared at Jeremy. "You're about to find out just how well I know it. Keep talking."

Jeremy let out a little laugh. "You'd like that wouldn't you? That's your thing. Preying on people. It's sad." Jeremy turned and started walking away.

"This isn't over, Gilbert. Get back here!" Tyler yelled, his voice echoing throughout the hallway.

Jeremy just kept walking.

Tyler turned to his friends. "Such a pussy baby."

Jeremy thought about going to class, but it just didn't seem like the thing to do at the moment. Instead he went out the side door and walked out to the football field. There were no gym periods in session so he had the freedom of hanging out on the bleachers without having to worry about getting written up for detention.

He took a spot on the very top bleacher and lit up a cigarette. He really hated the way they tasted (and smelled), but he had nothing else on him.

Jeremy inhaled deeply and blew out slowly. He slouched back and closed his eyes. He thought about what his life was life before his parents died. Excitement. That's what was missing from his life now. Fun. Getting high and laid every once in a while were not Jeremy's idea of excitement or fun. They were ways of passing the time. Things to keep him busy and take his mind off of things. But not exactly fun.

He blew out some smoke and laughed. He didn't even know what fun was anymore.

**... ... ... ... ...**

_Gilbert. That annoying little prick. _That's all Tyler Lockwood could think about while in Biology class. Why Jeremy got under his skin so much, Tyler had no idea. Jeremy knew what buttons to press. When Tyler would throw out insults Jeremy made sure he caught them and hurled them right back at him. He didn't let Tyler win at his own game.

"Mr. Lockwood? Mr. Lockwood are you paying attention?" Mrs. Kline asked the dazed boy.

Tyler shook out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

Mrs. Kline rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a no?"

"I guess?"

"Lovely, you have detention."

Tyler half smiled and turned to face the window. _Good, I don't wanna go home anyways. Not in the mood for dad and his shit._ Tyler thought to himself.

**... ... ... ... ...**

The last bell had rang which meant school was over and detention was beginning. Tyler went to his locker and picked up his copy of _Romeo & Juliet_. He needed some way to pass his time and there was no way he was doing homework, so, he might as well read his favorite book.

He walked into the detention hall and noticed the one and only other student there- Jeremy Gilbert.

"Great." Tyler said as he sat down at a desk in the back of the room.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Tyler." Jeremy shot Tyler a cheesy grin.

Tyler clenched his teeth hard. _Just ignore the little douche._

Mr. Bell, the detention coordinator walked to his desk. "So, out of the fifteen kids who have detention you two are the only ones who showed up?"

"I guess so." Jeremy said.

"Well, I have to run to the cafeteria for a bit. Can I trust you two to behave?" Mr. Bell eyed both the boys.

Both boys nodded yes.

"Great. I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops." Mr. Bell grabbed his wallet from inside the desk and before leaving said, "I'm trusting you boys. Please don't let me down. If you cooperate I'll let you leave when I get back. Deal?"

"Deal, Mr. Bell." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, okay." Tyler agreed.

Mr. Bell walked out of the classroom and Tyler opened up his book. He had read _Romeo & Juliet_ at least ten times, but no matter how many times he reread it, it never got old.

Jeremy let out a smothered laugh. He had his mouth up against his sleeve.

"Something funny, Gilbert?"

"You're reading. And not only do you have your eyes in a book, but the book is _Romeo & Juliet._"

"And?"

"Dude, you're Tyler Lockwood. Mr. Jockface. And you're reading a timeless romantic classic. I'm in awe." Jeremy grinned as wide as his mouth would allow.

"Shut up." Tyler went back to reading.

"That has to be for an assignment, right?"

Tyler put the book down on the desk and glared at Jeremy. If it wasn't for the deal he made with Mr. Bell he would have pounded Jeremy into the floor, but instead he decided to converse with the boy. "No, it's not. I like it."

Jeremy's face turned blank. "Seriously? Why? It's so boring."

Tyler huffed. "They're rebels. They didn't let anyone tell them what to do. They were going to be together no matter who or what tried to get between them. I like that." And that was the truth. Both Romeo and Juliet stood up against their families. Something Tyler desperately wished he could do.

Jeremy nodded his head. "When you say it like that, they do seem like badasses, but the dialogue is terrible, you can;t even deny that. It's so hard to understand!"

"At first it's tricky, but once you've read it five or six times you know exactly what they're saying, and then it's easier to enjoy it"

"You've read _Romeo & Juliet _six times?"

"Ten, actually."

Both of them laughed.

"I can't believe it, but I think we just had a civilized conversation." Jeremy said.

Tyler snapped back into his old self, "Don't get used to it, Gilbert."

Jeremy got a defensive look in his eyes. "Yeah, cause we could never be friends. I mean why would someone like you want to be friends with someone like me. I get it," he turned around, put his arms behind his head, and leaned back.

"Look, I'm sure you're cool in your own way, somehow, but me and you just don't click. We're too different." Tyler was surprised by him feeling bad for Jeremy.

Jeremy turned around and faced Tyler. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Lockwood. I mean you're the rich jock who has EVERYONE wrapped around his little finger while I'm the marginally less wealthy screw-up who does drugs. If that doesn't spell different I don't know what does. It's just the way things are."

Tyler thought about what Jeremy had just said. "Just because I have money and know a lot of people doesn't mean I'm above anyone else. And just because you have less money and some issues doesn't mean you're below anyone. There are a lot of people better than me and there are a lot of people who are worse than you."

Jeremy was shocked. Who would have thought Tyler Lockwood actually had brains.

"What?" Tyler didn't like the way Jeremy was staring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"I may be a jock, but I do have a brain."

"I guess you do." Jeremy turned around and put his head on the desk.

Tyler tried to get back to reading but his mind was elsewhere.

"You wanna come over after this?" Tyler asked Jeremy without even thinking. He really didn't know why he asked that. He felt so stupid after the words spilled out.

Jeremy lifted his head and looked at Tyler like he was a green-eyed monster. "You talkin' to me?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, "No I'm talking to the imaginary kid sitting in front of me."

"Why would you ask me to hang out?"

"Nevermind, just forget it. It was a stupid idea." Tyler raised his book to cover his face. Behind the mask of his book he felt himself blush.

"I was just going to get high after I left here. If you have a better idea of how I can spend my time, I'm all ears."

Tyler lowered his book slowly. "I dunno. I have a huge house. We could swim? Play video games?"

Swimming. Jeremy absolutely loved to swim. He used to go swimming all the time before his parents died.

"I could go for a swim."

Tyler shook his. "Yeah, me too."

"Cool."

Mr. Bell waltzed into the classroom. "Ah, I see you two are both without physical harm, so, I'll assume you got along?"

They boys nodded.

"Great, then get your behinds out of here and enjoy the rest of the day."

Tyler and Jeremy gathered their things and walked out into the hallway.

"I'm parked in the back of the school."

Jeremy nodded and followed Tyler towards the exit. This was going to be an interesting evening.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N- I'm sure there are gramaticle errors all over, I'm so sorry. It's past 3am here and I am half dead lol. Please forgive me.**

**And please Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you all so so much for the kind reviews! They mean a lot to me, really! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first, if not more. :)**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Jeremy Gilbert walked through the door of the Lockwood Manor and immediately felt out of place. Everything was so clean and shiny and here he was with his dirty sneakers, worn out jeans, and a hoodie that smelled like weed with a smidge of wet dog.

"You can put your shoes by the door." Tyler said as he did the same.

Jeremy took his shoes and immediately felt a wave of embarrassment sweep over him. He had a hole in his sock. His big toe was poking out to say hello. Thankfully, Tyler didn't notice or if he did he didn't point it out.

Tyler led Jeremy up the stairs. When they got to the top they met Mrs. Lockwood.

"Hey mom."

Mrs. Lockwood looked Jeremy up and down and then looked at her son. "Hello, dear. What are you two up to?"

"We're going to go for a swim. Is that alright?"

"I don't see why not."

"Uhm, where's dad?"

Jeremy noticed the change in Tyler's demeanor. He looked like a little all of a sudden.

"He had to run back to work. He probably won't be back until late tonight. Why? Did you need to talk with him?"

"No, just wondering is all."

"Alright, well, I'll leave you boys to it." Mrs. Lockwood turned and walked down the stairs.

"My room is this way." Tyler led Jeremy down the hall.

When the boys entered Tyler's room Jeremy noticed how clean and organized it was. "Nice room."

Tyler took off his backpack and threw it in the corner. "It's alright I guess."

Jeremy felt a little awkward. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Should he sit on the bed? Would that be rude?

Tyler took notice of his guest's apparent discomfort. "You can put your backpack wherever. You need some swimming trunks or are you swimming in your boxers?"

"Uh, I guess I'll borrow some trunks."

Tyler walked over to his dresser and pulled open a draw. "Blue or yellow?" he held up a two pairs of trunks.

"Yellow's fine."

Tyler scuffed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Tyler began to giggle.

Jeremy hated being laughed at more than anything in the world. "Dude?"

"It's just you wearing yellow? Yellow is so bright and happy and well, you're not really any of those things." Tyler tossed the yellow shorts to Jeremy.

"Contrary to popular believe, yellow is actually my favorite color."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe, Lockwood?"

"Yeah, just a little, Gilbert. I would think black was more your thing."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not the walking cliche you thought I was."

"Hey, you're the one who thinks because I'm a jock I'm stupid. Talk about a cliche."

Jeremy half smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Tyler took off his shirt and started unbuckling his belt.

"Uhm, is there a place I can change?" Jeremy was a tough little cookie, but when it came to taking his clothes off he was the most shy and timid boy.

Tyler smirked. "What's a matter, Gilbert? Shy?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and tried to shake it off, but he couldn't help it. He felt his cheeks turn beat red.

Seeing Jeremy look as uncomfortable as he did, Tyler felt like an ass. "It's cool man. You can use the bathroom. It's right accross the hall."

Jeremy nodded and walked out of the room and into the bathroom right accross from Tyler's room.

_Damn it!_ Jeremy thought to himself as he leaned against the door._ You just had to act like a little baby, didn't you? Now he's really going to pick on you. So stupid._ Jeremy's inner thoughts were going a mile a minute. Embarrassment was not something he could just brush off.

Trying to clear his mind he stripped off his clothing and put the yellow swimming trunks on. The waist was a good fit, but the length was a couple inches too short.

Jeremy opened the bathroom door and walked back into Tyler's room only to be greeted by Tyler's bare backside. "Oh, wow, Sorry." Jeremy immediately turned around.

Tyler turned around and grinned. "It's all good, Gilbert. I don't have anything you haven't seen before, right?"

Jeremy, still facing the other way, said, "Not exactly."

Tyler slipped on his trunks. "Oh, stop being a little girl. It's just like the locker room in school."

"I never go into the locker room."

"Seriously? Nudity makes you that uncomfortable? How do you get laid? Fully clothed?" Tyler walked over to Jeremy and patted him on the shoulder. Jeremy shot around, startled.

"Being naked in front of a girl is very different then a bunch of dudes. It's just not my comfort zone. I'm not a man's man, never was."

Tyler pushed passed Jeremy and started walking down the hall. "Oh, that's all? I thought it was because you had a little one." Tyler let out a loud cackle.

"Haha, so funny. Really. I'm dying on the inside."

They started down the stairs.

"Lighten up, Gilbert. I'm sure you're perfectly proportioned."

Jeremy wasn't sure how to take that remark. Was Tyler being sarcastic or honest? Either way Jeremy felt awkward.

Tyler led Jeremy into the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?"

"Water."

Tyler took out two bottles of water from the fridge and tossed one to Jeremy. He then walked over to a skinny closet near the back door and retrieved two towels. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

The boys walked out of the back door and went over to a pair of lounge chairs. They put their towels and water bottles down.

"You know how to swim?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy sucked his teeth. "If I didn't know how to swim why would I be here?"

"I don't know. Just making sure. I don't want you dying in my pool. We just had it cleaned."

"Classy." Jeremy said as he walked over to the edge of the pool. It was seven feet deep. Not bad at all.

Suddenly,Jeremy was caught off guard when Tyler pushed him in. He must have pushed with great force, because both boys fell in.

Jeremy felt the chlorine burn his eyes the second he opened them under the water. He was sitting on the pool floor just looking up. He found it so peaceful. He wish he could stay there forever. His daydreams were interrupted by Tyler pulling him up.

"Dude, what the hell?" Tyler yelled as both boys came up for air.

Jeremy gasped for breath.

Tyler pushed Jeremy on the shoulder. "Well?"

Jeremy wiped his nose. It was on fire from the water shooting up it. "I was fine. I know how to hold my breath."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

With that, the boys agreed to do some laps across the pool. Tyler was winning for most of them, but during the fifth one he started getting tired and Jeremy shot right passed him.

"Good lap. You're a fast swimmer." Tyler said.

"Eh, not really. You're just a slow one." Jeremy grinned.

"Whatever, Gilbert." Tyler splashed water into Jeremy's face.

"HEY!" Jeremy splashed him back.

"Oh it's on now!"

The boys engaged in a splash war for what seemed like forever.

"Alright, alright you win!" Tyler said. His arms were killing him.

"I win? Me? This just can't be. Tyler Lockwood lost at something? Color me shocked." gloated Jeremy.

"Oh, please. You act like I'm invincible or something. I am human, you know."

"Sure about that?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know. I mean are you sure you're not like part donkey or something? You kinda resemble one." Jeremy had the cheesiest grin on his face.

Without warning Tyler went under the water and pulled Jeremy's legs. Once he had the boy under he pushed on his head and floated up. Tyler let Jeremy fight him a bit before letting him back up.

"Could a donkey do that?"

Jeremy tried to catch his breath. "No, but a barbarian could." Jeremy shook his head, trying to get the water out of his ears. "Ass."

"Aww, is little Jeremy mad?" Tyler said in a child like voice ending with a pout.

Jeremy gave Tyler the nastiest glare before getting out of the pool.

Tyler followed him to the lounge chairs. Jeremy was sitting down drinking his water.

"Sorry, man."

Jeremy couched on his water. "Sorry? You?"

"Dude, seriously just shut up and accept the damn apology!"

"Fine."

The two sat there in quiet for a while. The sun was setting and it was a beautiful piece of scenery.

"Are you dry?" Tyler asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

"Wanna get dressed?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Tyler led Jeremy walked up to Tyler's room.

Jeremy started looking for his clothes but couldn't find them. "Dude, where are my clothes?"

Tyler eye balled the room before letting out a sigh. "The maid probably took them. It's laundry day. Probably just thought they were mine. You can borrow some of mine." Tyler walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "These alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jeremy took the clothes from Tyler.

Tyler went over to his dresser and handed Jeremy a pair of red boxers and ankle socks.

"I am so not wearing your underwear."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Fine, then let it all hang out. Your bits are going to be rubbing against those jeans and it's not going to feel pretty."

Jeremy let out a loud sigh and took the undergarments without saying a word.

Tyler smiled.

Jeremy walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He sat on the closed toilet seat and thought about the day he just had. He couldn't get over at how random the whole thing was. He shook his head and began to dress. When he was done he walked back to Tyler's room and was again a witness to Tyler's naked body, only this time the front side.

"Oh!" Jeremy exclaimed. He stood there frozen.

Tyler put his hands on his hips. "Are you gonna take a picture or just stare at it all day?"

Jeremy blushed and turned around. "Uh, s-s-sorry" Jeremy closed his eyes. _Oh my god. I cannot believe I just saw what I saw._

"You really need to learn to knock, Gilbert. If this keeps happening I'm going to start thinking you want to see me in all my glory."

Jeremy shot around. "Don't flatter yourself, Lockwood. It's not _that _impressive." thankfully Tyler had on jeans at this point, Jeremy noted.

Tyler raised his eyebrows. "Not THAT impressive? So, what you're saying is it's somewhat impressive?"

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek. This was so not the conversation he wanted to have with Tyler Lockwood. How should he respond?

There was no right way to answer.

"Eh, mine's bigger." Jeremy said. It was better than saying yes or no.

Tyler smirked. "Oh, really? I don't think I believe you, Gilbert."

Jeremy gulped. "W-well that's your problem. Wanna compare sizes, big shot?"

Tyler wasn't expecting that. Was Jeremy kidding or being serious? He let out a nervous laugh and said, "Nah, I'll just do what you do and walk in on you _accidentally_ when your changing."

"That's kind of creepy, man."

"I'm saying. So, you see why you need to learn to knock, right?"

"Dually noted."

Tyler slipped on a white tee. "You want a ride home?"

"Yeah."

The two walked down the stairs and Jeremy put on his shoes that were resting idle by the door, right where he left them. Tyler grabbed his keys and the two boys were off.

The drive was quiet. Neither of them were sure what to talk about. They were supposed to hate each other and they just hung out for hours. It was weird. It was different.

When they pulled up to his house, Jeremy unbuckled and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. He looked at Tyler. What should he say?

"Uhm, thanks for the swim. And the clothes."

"No problem." Tyler extended his hand for a hand shake.

Jeremy was caught off guard, but put his hand in the other boy's. He gave a weak smile and then opened the door to leave.

"Hey?"

Jeremy turned around.

"You're alright, Gilbert. I had fun."

Jeremy smiled. "Me too." he shut the car door and walked up to the front door of his house. He turned around and watched Tyler drive off.

_I had fun. I, me, had fun. With Tyler Lockwood...who would've thought?_ Jeremy smiled to himself and went inside.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**A/N- so how did I do? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Firstly, I have to thank my amazing readers/reviewers! Your feedback is so kind, and it really makes me want to keep writing. Thank you so much. Secondly, this chapter...I do not know where to begin. This is were the story really begins, so, sit back and enjoy!**_

**... ... ... ... ...**

**"Oh my god, Jere!" Tyler let out a squeal.**

** Jeremy lifted his head from between Tyler's legs. "You like that or should I stop?"**

** "Don't even joke like that. It's not funny."**

** Jeremy went back down. "As you wish."**

** "Ahhh. Y-you are ahhh!"**

** Tyler awoke to find himself in bed, sweating profusely. **_What the HELL was that? I was dreaming about- no, no, no__**.**_** Tyler got up out of bed and noticed his boxers were wet and sticky. "Damn it." He slipped off his boxers and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked across the hall and got into the shower. A very cold shower.**

_Why was I dreaming of Gilbert? And why was he, uh, doing things...and why did I like it? No, no, no, it was just some stupid dream. People can't control what they dream about. It was nothing._

** Tyler put his head under the shower head and let the cold stream run down his body. **

_It was just a dream. It means nothing._

**... ... ... ... ...**

**"I love you." Jeremy told Tyler.**

**"Not as much as I love you.**"** Tyler said as he rubbed Jeremy's head.**

** They were laying in the grass in a park. Jeremy was between Tyler's legs.**

** "Impossible."**

** "Nothing is impossible."**

** "Everything is impossible."**

** "Are we impossible?"**

** "Maybe."**

** "I love you, Jere. As long as we love each other we don't have to worry about anything."**

** "If only it was that simple."**

** "It is that simple."**

** Jeremy turned around and pressed his lips against Tyler**'s.

**Jeremy opened his eyes and he was staring at his ceiling.** _Well...that was...different._ He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Random ass dream, man._ **He got up and looked in the mirror.** _It was just a dream, Jeremy. You don't actually have- no it was just a dream. It means nothing._

**... ... ... ... ...**

** Jeremy flew out of the house quickly. He wasn't in the mood to ride along with Bonnie and Elena to school. Hearing their girly banter would just make him want to hurt himself even more.**

** Instead Jeremy decided it would be a good idea to take the long way to school. He loved walking the paths through the woods. The smell of earth and musk was comforting to him. Everything around him was living and natural. Whatever it was, a tree, a fox, or moss- each thing there had a purpose and they were fulfilling it by just existing. How great was that? They didn't have to try their best or think. They just were. **

** Jeremy sat down on his favorite tree stump and lit up a cigarette. The art of inhaling and exhaling really did soothe his soul, and right now he needed his soul to be soothed. He wasn't in the mood for school, but if he ditched one more day not only would he be in trouble, but so would Jenna. Jeremy couldn't careless about himself, but Jenna didn't deserve to pay for his childish choices.**

** He decided he would go to school, but leave during lunch period. That was the easiest time to sneek out of the building.**

** Jeremy sighed, put out his cigarette, and headed off to school**.

**... ... ... ... ...**

** It was almost the end of third period, the period before lunch, and Jeremy could not wait to leave. He fell asleep during first period math and woke up to a mound of spitballs in his hair. Second period, gym, came along and he got hit in the head by a basketball. Today was just not a good day.**

** Jeremy was just about to dose off when the bell rang. **_Oh thank god__**.**_** He swooped his bag over his shoulder and flew out of the classroom. He walked to the side stairwell that no one hardly used. There was a door that was always unlocked and was always his escape hatch. He had his hand on the door when he was tapped on the shoulder.**

** "Where ya headin', Gilbert?" It was Tyler.**

** "Uh, I'm not really feeling in the school spirit today. Thinking about going to get some real food. Wanna come?" **_Why did I just do that? It's no big deal, he's gonna say 'no' anyways._

**"Yeah, sure. Let's blow this joint."**

_Okay, not what I was expecting__**. **_**Jeremy nodded and opened the door, leading he and Tyler through the baseball field.**

** "So, where we going to eat?" Tyler asked.**

** "I was just going to go to my house. Jenna's working and Elena's in school, so."**

** "Cool."**

** The walk to Jeremy's house was quiet. Both boys couldn't get the images of their nights' dreams out of their heads. When they got to the house they went straight to the kitchen.**

** "Yeah, I don't know what you feel like having, but I'm not a cook by any means, so, the menu is pretty much made up of Ham & Cheese and Peanut Butter & Jelly. Take your pick." Jeremy said looking through the fridge.**

** Tyler walked over and peered through the fridge. "Well, I'm allergic to peanut butter and I'm lactose intolerant so anything with cheese would be deadly. So, if you don't mind I think I'll be doing the food making."**

** "Go crazy. Let me know if you need help with anything."**

** "Uhm, you can start by taking out some plates and silverware. Ooh, and a large bowl. And a frying pan." Tyler said as he started taking out ingredients from the fridge. "You got any breadcrumbs?"**

** "Dude, how the hell should I know?" Jeremy laughed.**

** "Psh, some help you are." Tyler brought eggs and ground beef to the counter.**

** Jeremy grabbed the frying pan. "Hey, I could just put this back? I mean if you don't need my help."**

** Tyler grabbed the frying pan and put it on the stove-top. "You got any type of gloves? Like surgical gloves?"**

** "Probably not, Lockwood. That's not exacly your everyday household accessory."**

** Tyler unwrapped the ground beef and dumped it into the large bowl Jeremy had taken out. "Well, then this is going to get messy. Roll up your sleeves, Gilbert." Tyler cracked three eggs into the bowl and then submerged his hands in the raw gooey meaty mess.**

** "I'm not exactly hungry anymore."**

** "See why I needed the gloves? Just roll up your sleeves and help me."**

** Tyler took his hands out and grabbed Jeremy's. He brought the boy's hands into the mushy mess. "See? Not gonna kill you."**

** "I think I'm going to be sick."**

** "Here let me show you how it's done." Tyler took a hold of Jeremy's hands and guided them. He made Jeremy pick up a sizeable amount of meat and helped him form it into a thick patty. "And then flatten it just a little, like this."**

** Jeremy could feel Tyler's breath on his neck. **_I guess this isn't so bad__**. **_**Jeremy thought.**

** "There ya go, Gilbert. You're a natural." Tyler winked at Jeremy and brought the hamburg patty over to the frying pan. "Hey, can you get the oil?"**

** Jeremy was still hypnotized by the wink that was fluttered his way. "Huh, uh, yeah." Jeremy walked over to the cabinet next to Tyler and took out the oil. "How much?"**

** "I'll tell you when to stop."**

** Jeremy began pouring.**

** "Okay, that's good."**

** "You get the seasonings while I finish the patties."**

** "Seasonings?"**

** Tyler laughed. "My goodness, Gilbert. Salt, pepper, basil?"**

** "Rightttttt. Uh, I'll look around."**

** While Jeremy went through the cabinets in search of 'seasonings', Tyler continued making the hamburgers. "So, how many are you going to eat, Jere?"**

** "Just one, maybe two, I dunno." Jeremy looked back from behind the cabinet door. "Did you just call me 'Jere'?"**

** "Huh? Yeah, I guess. Why?"**

** Jeremy took salt, pepper, and onion powder from the cabinet and brought it to the counter. "We have never been on a first name basis."**

** Tyler took the seasonings and transferred them to the counter near the stove. "We must be spending too much time together." He sprinkled some salt on the patty in the pan.**

** "I kind of like it." Jeremy was stunned by the words that came out of his mouth. He was dreading the words that would come out of Tyler's.**

** Tyler looked up. "Yeah. When you're not a smartass we get along pretty well."**

_Whew__**.**_** "Same goes for you. You were always the bigger ass."**

** "And **_**you **_**HAVE the bigger ass, so, we're even."**

** "I do not!"**

** "Dude, yes, you do."**

** "And how would you know that?"**

** Tyler dropped his spatula. "Uhm, well, it's kind of hard to miss, Gilbert."**

_Has Tyler been checking me out? No, that's crazy, why would he do that? You're being paranoid. _**Jeremy thought to himself.**

** "Well, I saw your bare ass and it's definitely not tiny, Lockwood."**

** "Just like my dick?"**

** Jeremy coughed. "Uhm. Uh, we already had this conversation, remember?"**

** "I still don't believe your's is any bigger." Tyler walked over to the bowl and picked up another patty, bringing it to the pan.**

** "I guess I'll have to show you sometime." Jeremy said. **_Where the hell did that come from?_

** Tyler dropped the patty on the ground. "Shit." He knelt down to pick it up and Jeremy went over to help. "It's fine. I got it." Tyler said rather coldly. "Can you turn the stove on?"**

** "Yeah, yeah sure." Jeremy walked over to the stove and put it on medium heat.**

** The two boys awkwardly avoided talking to each other while finishing up the meal. When everything was done Tyler made each burger up with tomato, lettuce, mayo, a pickle, and bun. He brought them to the table and put one on Jeremy's plate.**

** "Dig in, man." Tyler told Jeremy as he took a bite from his own burger.**

** Jeremy took a mouthful. It was really good. "Wow, Ty, this is good!"**

** "Ty? Are we back to a first name basis?"**

** "Whatever, I guess."**

** Tyler wiped some mayo from his lip. "Well, then, **_**Jeremy**_**, I'm glad you like it."**

** "I could have never made something this good. I'm just not a cooker."**

** Tyler laughed.**

** "What?"**

** "It's 'cook' not 'cooker'." He laughed again.**

** "You give grammar lessons now?" Jeremy smirked.**

** "Hey, you got a little something," Tyler reached over and swiped his thumb over Jeremy's lip, wiping away the little bit of leftover mayo. The two boys sat there, gazing into one anothers' eyes.**

** Jeremy didn't know what came over him, but he leaned in and pressed his lips against Tyler's. Tyler didn't initially pull away, but after reality hit him he sprung back. Jeremy got up from the table. "I'm, oh my god. I'm- shit!" He started pacing the floor.**

** Tyler just sat there at the table staring into space.**

** "Can you say something? You look like you're contemplating whether you should bash my brains in! I dunno what I was thinking, I just- I don't know- it just-"**

** Tyler cut him off. "I think I should go." He got up and started walking towards the door.**

** "Tyler, wait!" Jeremy called.**

** Tyler turned around and sprinted up to Jeremy's face. "Jeremy, just let me go. If I don't I might do something really stupid. Something I may regret."**

** Jeremy swallowed. "Like punch me?" he could feel tears welling in his eyes. **_Damn it, Jeremy, don't you DARE cry! Don't you even THINK about it! Not over Tyler Lockwood, and especially not IN FRONT of Tyler Lockwood. MAN UP! DON'T BE A BITCH!_

** "Like kiss you." Tyler said blankly.**

** "What?"**

** Tyler turned to the door. "Please, Jeremy, just let me leave."**

** "You are not leaving after spitting something like that out! We have to talk about this!"**

** "There is NOTHING to talk about, Jeremy! NOTHING! Understand?" Tyler's face began to turn red.**

** "Fine, whatever. Just go. Leave. God forbid you have a meaningful conversation with someone, right Tyler? Meaningful conversations are like a foreign form of speech to you. You probably don't even know how to have one, so, just go." Jeremy was pissed. At first he felt like Tyler was going to kill him, and then Tyler made his heart skip a beat when he said he wanted to kiss him, and then he did a complete 180.**

** "Jeremy, I don't want to talk. Not now. Just-just let me go home. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I-I need some time alone. Please, can you just respect that? Please?"**

** Jeremy could see the vulnerability in Tyler's eyes. "Yeah, fine. But promise me we will talk about this. Whatever THIS is."**

** "We will." Tyler took his backpack and walked out of the door.**

_What the hell just happened? What- what was that?_ **Tyler thought to himself. **_Jeremy Gilbert kissed me. He kissed me...and I liked it. I REALLY liked it. This is crazy._ **He shook his head and began walking. Were he was going he had no idea, he just needed to clear his mind.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Jeremy spent the rest of the day in his room thinking about what had happened. He kissed Tyler. He kissed Tyler Lockwood and lived to tell the tale. He couldn't get over it**. _Tyler wanted to kiss me. He liked it just as much as I did, I mean, I think he did. Why would he want to kiss me if he didn't like it? But if he wanted to do it, why didn't he just do it?_ **Jeremy's brain was home to all kinds of questions like these. His brain was so busy it was almost impossible to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what tomorrow might bring.**

_Tomorrow. Should I even go to school? What am I saying, I have to go. I skipped half of today's classes. Damn it. Maybe Tyler will ditch. But if he does then we won't talk. But do I really want to talk to him? What an awkward conversation that'll be. And what if I say something wrong and he, like, hits me?_ **Jeremy was driving himself crazy, but one thing he knew for sure was whatever tomorrow brought, it would be interesting.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

_**A/N- Sooooo, juicy, right? haha. Just to let you guys know, I hadn't planned on them moving this fast, but that's just where the story went! I wrote and this came out lol. Please let me know what you liked and disliked about it!**_

_**PS: I hope there wasn't many grammar issues. I used ABC check, so, hopefully there is zero! haha.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- I have to say my readers are amazing. I love you guys! I really hope you like this chapter. It's the shortest one so far, but it get's right down to business!**_

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

**It was the morning after the kissing incident and Tyler was getting ready to leave his house for school when his dad called him into the study.**

** "Yeah, dad? What's up? I'm running late."**

** "Your mother tells me you've been hanging out with the Gilbert boy, Jeremy."**

** Tyler felt hot all of a sudden. "Yeah, sorta."**

** "I don't think that's a good idea."**

** "What, why?"**

** Mr. Lockwood lit up a cigar. "Because, Tyler. The boy is a screw-up. He does drugs for goodness sake. I will not have my son hangng around some child delinquent. It's unacceptable."**

** Tyler was heated. Now was not the time for this. "Dad, he's cool. I like hanging with him."**

** "Did you not here me? It has to stop! If anyone sees you two the rumors will swirl and I won't have the general public assume my son is doing drugs and god knows what else.**

** Tyler could not believe what he was hearing. "**_**You**_** won't have it? It has nothing to do with you dad! I can be friends with whoever I damn well please!"**

** "Don't you dare take that tone with me!"**

** "Why, what are you going to do dad? Beat me until I do what you want? Won't work this time around."**

** "I'm warning you Tyler. Quit while you're ahead."**

** Tyler scuffed. "I got to get to school." He turned and walked out of the house. When he got to his car he punched the roof. "Ow! Damn it!" He got into the car and slammed the steering wheel. "That guy is something else."**

** He started the car and drove off to school.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

** "Jeremy, let's go! We're going to be late!" Elena Gilbert was trying to shake her brother, Jeremy, out of his deep coma like sleep. "JEREMY!"**

** "Would you stop. I heard you the first sixty times." Jeremy turned over from his stomach to his back,**

** "Then why didn't you wake up?"**

** "I was comfortable, duh."**

** "You are something else, Jeremy Gilbert. Did you not get enough sleep?"**

** Jeremy sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the clock on his bedside table. "I got like three hours."**

** Elena slapped her brother upside the head.**

** "Ouch!"**

** "You need to sleep right. Understand?"**

** Jeremy rubbed his head. "Yes, Mother Elena, I understand."**

** Elena smiled. "Good. Now get dressed. Bonnie will be here any second."**

** "Great." Jeremy fell back on his pillow.**

** "Jeremy!"**

** "I'm up, I'm up sheesh! Take a chill pill. Or better yet, get laid. I'm sure Stefan or Damon would be more than willing to scratch your itch. Hell do them both at the same time and have the best of both worlds."**

** "Ew, that is disgusting!"**

** "Disgustingly delicious, right?"**

** "Ugh, just get dressed!" Elena stormed out of the room.**

_Today has finally arrived. Should I be nervous? Anxious? Scared? Relieved, maybe?_ **Jeremy didn't know how he felt. He wanted to talk to Tyler, he really did, but he was kind of afraid of where it would lead...or where it may not lead.**

** Jeremy finally found the courage to get out of bed and get dressed. If he didn't confront Tyler he would never know what may have happened and that was something he was not okay with. He already had a hard enough time trying to sleep, he didn't need another reason to keep him up at night.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

** "You wanted to talk, so, let's talk." Tyler went up to Jeremy at his locker.**

** "What, now? Here?" Jeremy took a book out of his locker and slammed it shut.**

** "Well, not here exactly. Let's go somewhere."**

** "Like?"**

** "The bleachers, outside?"**

** Jeremy wanted to, he really did, but he had to go to class. Usually he would just skip it, but he was really pressing his luck with all the skipping he had been doing lately. "Listen, I'm really glad you wanna talk, and I so want to do it now, but I have got to go to class. If I don't I could get suspended."**

** "Fine. We can meet at the bleachers during lunch period. Does that work for you?"**

** Jeremy nodded. "Yeah."**

** Tyler began to walk away.**

** "Hey," Jeremy called after Tyler.**

** Tyler turned.**

** "Don't be late." Jeremy smiled.**

** Tyler let out a small smirk and walked away.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

** Tyler had waiting under the bleachers for almost twenty minutes before Jeremy showed up.**

** "You told me not to be late, I came on time. Where were you?"**

** "Sorry. I was talking with a teacher. They were shocked I actually showed up. I missed the last seven classes. We were talking about ways I could pull my grade up."**

** "Well, lunch period is over in like fifteen minutes and somehow I think this is going to take longer than fifteen minutes."**

** "If does then we'll be late to our next class. No big."**

** "Okay, so..." Tyler kicked a rock.**

** "So..."**

** "You kissed me." Tyler said without looking at Jeremy.**

** "I did."**

** "Why?"**

** "Honestly? I have no idea. It-it just seemed like the thing to do. And I know that sounds really stupid, but-"**

** "No, I get it. If you hadn't leaned in when you did, I would have."**

** Jeremy sat down on the ground. "Really?"**

** Tyler sat across from him. "Look, I don't know what this is, okay. I don't like dudes. I don't, but..."**

** "But, what?"**

** Tyler looked down. He couldn't look Jeremy in the eyes. "You- you- damn it!"**

** Jeremy giggled. "What?"**

** "I don't know. I've never felt like this over a guy before, okay."**

** "Felt like what?"**

** Tyler looked up. "Why am I the only one answering questions?"**

** "Uh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm the only one asking them?"**

** "Fair enough."**

** There was a wave of awkward silence before Jeremy spoke. "So, do you want to ask me anything?"**

** Tyler started picking some pieces of grass out of the ground. "Uh, I don't know. I guess."**

** "Okay, and that would be?"**

** "How do you feel? About me I mean."**

** "Like you said, I never felt this way about a dude before. It's- It's different."**

** "Are you gay?"**

** "Are you?"**

** There was silence.**

** "This is getting us nowhere." Jeremy said.**

** "Sorry, but it's not exactly the easiest thing to talk about, Gilbert."**

** "Well, Lockwood, it's too late to turn back now."**

** "Ain't that the truth."**

** "Do you wish it never happened? The kiss?"**

** Tyler thought about it. "I liked it, I mean I wanted it to happen, but I didn't want this. Us having to talk and share feelings. It's not my thing."**

** "Oooh, Ty you're so butch and manly!" Jeremy joked.**

** "Shut up."**

** "Listen, if we don't at least have an understanding of how we feel then it's always going to be awkward between us. And I don't know about you, but I like hanging out with you. You're pretty much the only person who can make me laugh lately, and I like that."**

** "So, why do we have to label it? I make you laugh and you like it. What's so wrong with that?"**

** "There's nothing wrong with it, but-" Jeremy stopped.**

** Tyler looked up from the ground for the first time. "But?"**

** "We kissed, Ty. We kissed and it was hot! We can't just ignore that."**

** "Why not?"**

** "Is that what you want? Do you want to completely forgot it happened? Cause I don't know if I can, Tyler."**

** "Neither can I. I wish I could, though. It would make things so much easier. Me and you could just go back to being semi-friends and it would be simple. I like simple."**

** "We have never been simple, Ty. It doesn't work for us."**

** Tyler just stared at Jeremy. "So, what are we? Are we gay, like totally gay? Or just gay for each other?"**

** Jeremy laughed. "I have never checked out another guy. Ever. I've never been attracted to a guy before. Ever. How about you?"**

** "Never, on both accounts. Just you."**

** "Is that possible? To only be gay for one person?"**

** Tyler let out a chuckle. "I guess so. We're living proof aren't we?"**

** "So, where do we take it from here?"**

** "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"**

** "I say we let it run it's course. We continue to hang out like we've been doing and if something happens we deal with it then."**

** "Alright. I'm down with that." Tyler stood on his knees. "So, if I kissed you right now, would we have to deal with it right this second or could you let this one slide?"**

** Jeremy stood on his knees in front of Tyler. "If there is going to be more kissing I think we should just admit to ourselves we got a thing for one another."**

** "A thing...we got a thing for each other...I can handle that. It's just vague enough."**

** "So, how about that kiss?"**

** "What do I do? Do I cup your face or run my fingers through your hair? I mean would that be the wrong thing to do? To kiss you like you were a girl?"**

** Jeremy scooted closer so he and Tyler were only centimeters apart. "Stop thinking and just kiss me, Lockwood."**

** Tyler leaned in and pressed his lips on Jeremy's. It was soft and light. Jeremy cupped his hand on Tyler's neck and pulled him in harder. Jeremy slid his tongue over Tyler's lips, begging for permission to enter. Tyler complied and the two of them took part in the most hardcore make-out session either had experienced. Tyler pulled Jeremy's waist and the younger boy sat in his lap, wrapping his legs around him. Jeremy brought his hands to Tyler's chest and gently pushed him away.**

** "Well..." Jeremy said gasping for breath.**

** "That was..." Tyler inhaled deeply.**

** "Yeah."**

** Tyler's hands fell from Jeremy's waist to his butt. "I think we're just a little gay."**

** "What gave you that idea? Jeremy smiled.**

** They both laughed.**

** "So, we have a thing." Tyler said.**

** "I guess we do. Are you alright with that?"**

** "If the growing tightness in my jeans is any indication, I'd say yeah."**

** Jeremy placed a small closed mouth kiss onto Tyler's lips. "Good."**

**... ... ... ... ...**

_**A/N- And Jyler is now informally Jyler lol I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I don't think it's my best. What do you think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Sorry the wait was a little longer this time. Had a bit of Writer's Block lol. Sadly, this is the shortest chapter I've written, but I really had fun writing it! I think it's rather sweet :)_

**... ... ... ... ...**

**"Something is different with you," Elena Gilbert said to her brother Jeremy.**

** "How?" Jeremy was sketching at his desk and Elena was laying across his bed.**

** "You just are. I don't know how to explain it. You're smiling more."**

** "I smile more?"**

** "Yeah, you're not all doom and gloom anymore. So, tell me- what's going on?"**

** "Nothing, Elena."**

** "I don't know. Ever since you and Tyler started hanging out together, you've seemed different."**

** Jeremy stopped his sketching and turned to face his sister. "What are you getting at?"**

** "Nothing, I'm just saying. He must be a good friend."**

** Jeremy couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, he's alright I guess."**

** "I'm glad you made a friend Jeremy. It's a step in the right direction. Now if only you would quit smoking."**

** "I haven't smoked in a month." And that was the truth. Tyler made him promise that he would quit smoking weed and he did, but cigs? Well, he still needed one every now and then.**

** "I'm proud of you, Jere. You've really turned yourself around."**

** Jeremy just smiled and went back to his sketching.**

** "I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?"**

** "Naw, I'm good."**

** Elena left the room and Jeremy immediately took out his cellphone. He had to text Tyler. They hadn't seen each other in almost three days. That was the longest they had gone without seeing one another since their talk under the bleachers two months ago.**

** Jeremy texted: 'I need 2 c u.'**

** A few minutes later he got a response: '2nite. 10pm. Under the bleachers. I have a surprise 4 u. ;)'**

** A smile crept across Jeremy's face: 'But I didn't get u anything.'**

** Almost immediately Tyler wrote back: 'We will c about that... ;)'**

** The butterflies in his stomach where fluttering rapidly and he had the heartbeat of a hummingbird. **_What is he planning? What if- what if he wants to do stuff? Like STUFF? Oh god..."_ **Jeremy spaced out and was shocked back into the land of the living when Elena came back into the room.**

** "Who ya texting?" Elena asked.**

** "Huh? Oh, just Tyler."**

** Elena put her drink on the nightstand next to the bed and sat down. "You guys hanging out tonight?"**

** "I don't know, maybe. I got a lot of homework."**

** "When have you EVER not blown off your homework?"**

** "Exactly. I have alot to make up if I want to pass this semester."**

** "Jere, the semester just started. I think you can spare a couple of hours."**

** Jeremy gave a weak smile. He was so hoping Elena would tell him the complete opposite. Truth was, he was a little nervous about tonight. He wasn't sure what Tyler had planned. And if it was something physical, he wasn't sure he was ready for that.**

** "Well, I'm gonna go get ready. I'm sleeping over Bonnie's tonight."**

** "Alright, have fun."**

** "You too, Jere."**

_How much fun I will be having is the question I'm afraid to know the answer to._ **Jeremy thought to himself.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

** Jeremy was on the football field when he could see a small light flickering under the bleachers. He walked to it and saw Tyler on a blanket. He had two bags of popcorn and a travel dvd player set in the middle of the blanket next to three large candles.**

** "What's all of this?"**

** "Our first official date."**

** "Oh really?" Jeremy sat down on the blanket.**

** "Yeah. I figured what better place for it than our spot?"**

** Jeremy tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Our spot? We have a spot?"**

** "Well, this is where it all happened, right? The beginning of our **_**thing**_**."**

** Jeremy let out a sigh. "You have no idea the nerves I was fighting all day."**

** "Over what?"**

** "It's nothing. It's stupid. you'll just laugh at me."**

** "Just tell me."**

** "I thought...I thought you were planning on us, you know..." Jeremy felt so embarrassed.**

** Tyler let out a huge laugh.**

** "See, you're laughing! Jerk."**

** "I'm sorry, but why would you think that? We are so not ready for that."**

** "We're not?"**

** "I'm not, and I just assumed you weren't. Are you? Ready I mean?"**

** "NO! No, no, no. I don't even want to think about that. I mean, it's too complicated. We just- it's too compicated."**

** "Yeah, and I'm in no rush, so, it's cool."**

** "Alright, now that we had that awkward talk, let's get to the movie. What did you bring?"**

** Tyler reached behind himself and presented his movie.**

** "I should have known." Jeremy smirked and rolled his eyes.**

** "What?"**

** "**_**Romeo & Juliet**_**? Seriously?"**

** "Have you ever seen it?"**

** "Nope."**

** "I figured. Once you watch it you'll see it's not that bad. It's easier to understand when the plot is playing in front you on screen. Besides," Tyler took a hold of Jeremy's chin, "If it wasn't for **_**Romeo & Juliet**_** we may not be here."**

** "Very true."**

** The boys leaned in and kissed gently.**

** Jeremy pulled back and said, "Alright, put it in."**

** They lied down on the blanket with the dvd player resting on Tyler's chest. He had his arm draped around Jeremy's shoulder while Jeremy's head rested on Tyler's. At some point during the movie, Jeremy reached his hand over to Tyler's and intertwined it with his. Surprisingly, Tyler didn't pull it away. Jeremy was afraid it would be too "female-like" for Ty's taste.**

** When the movie ended Jeremy sniffled.**

** "Are- are you crying, Jeremy Gilbert?"**

** Jeremy broke away from the sweet embrace and wiped his eyes. "What, no! It's allergies. We are outside, ya know."**

** Tyler wasn't buying it for one second. "Admit it: you liked it!"**

** "It was **_**alright**_**."**

** "You are such a liar! Look at you! You're a mess, Gilbert!"**

** "Shut up, I am not." Jeremy said as he wiped his eyes once more.**

** Tyler scooted over and pushed Jeremy on his back. Tyler got on top of the boy. "You liked it. Admit it."**

** Jeremy reached around and grabbed Tyler's toned ass. "I like this a lot more."**

** "Oh really?" Tyler lowered his face and pushed his tongue down the other boy's throat. "And I REALLY like that."**

** "Mhm, me too."**

** The two continued with there make-out session for quite sometime, but when Jeremy felt something poking him in the stomach he stopped. "Are you hard, Lockwood? Did I make you hard?" Jeremy let his pearly whites shine. "Who would have thought that I would have that affect on you. I'm quite proud of myself."**

** "You affect me in a lot of ways, Gilbert."**

** "Lockwood, are you getting emotional on me?"**

** Tyler stared into Jeremy's eyes. "I think..." he trailed off.**

** "What?"**

** "Damn it, never mind." he got up and started folding the blanket.**

** "Tyler?"**

** "What?" his voice was cold.**

** "Me too."**

** Tyler turned around. "You too, what?"**

** "You affect me in a lot of ways, too. Physically," he stopped and walked up to Tyler, "and emotionally."**

** "Listen, just stop. We are not doing this. We have fun. We fool around. That's what we are. That's it. Don't turn this into something it's not. I'm not **_**in love **_**with you. I don't even think I'm capable of loving anyone."**

** Jeremy looked at Tyler with a stern face. "That tough guy act won't work on me, big guy. Nice try though."**

** "I'm not putting on an act, Jeremy. I'm not ready for this to be anything more than what it is. Stop pushing me."**

** "Pushing you? You're already there, bucko. You may not be ready for it, but you feel it. It's there, so, just stop acting like it isn't and tell me the truth."**

** "I can't."**

** "What if I said it first?" Jeremy took Tyler's face into his hands. "Tyler Lockwood, I love you."**

** "Jeremy, I can't."**

** "Why not? Why hide how you feel? It's not like no one has to know."**

** "That's the problem. I feel this way about you and no one can know because neither of us want the world to know. We'll be a dirty secret. People who love each other should be allowed to express it whenever in front of whoever. Love should never be kept a secret. So, if we can't do that, what we have isn't love."**

** Tyler's words hit Jeremy out of nowhere. He surely wasn't expecting anything so heartfelt. "Then, let's stop hiding."**

** "What?"**

** "Do I look like the kind of person who cares about what people think?"**

** "I don't know if I could do that, Jeremy. I mean, I want to, I really do, but my dad would disown me! That is if he doesn't kill me first."**

** "No one is saying you have to sit down and tell him face to face."**

** "Then how do you suppose I tell him?"**

** Jeremy slyly smirked. "Here's the plan."**

**... ... ... ... ...**

_A/N- Let me first say that I had NEVER planned for this chapter to go the way it did. It was suppose to be a hot sweaty sexy dirty piece of goodness, but as I was writing it, I thought their first time should have more emotion by it, not just some 'fling' type deal._

_Tell me what you guys think!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- sorry the wait, but mid-terms are kicking my butt! I've been studying non-stop these last few days. But a few hours ago I got the random need to write this chapter. It's very different from the previous chapters, because there are many more characters involved this time around. I hope you like it. :)**

**... ... ... ... ...**

_Today is the day._

Tyler was checking his tie in the mirror, making sure he had tied it correctly. He was usually rather good at these things, but today his mind was elsewhere. Today was his birthday which meant his parents had taken it upon themselves to invite the whole town to a birthday party for their son. Tyler HATED parties, especially his own. People would come up to him all night and congratulate him- people he didn't even know.

This year it was going to be different, though. Much different.

**... ... ... ... ...**

_Today is the day._

Jeremy was nervous. Really, very nervous. Parties so weren't his thing. Never had been. He didn't do well with big crowds. He liked small get-togethers.

Also, when the party is big and extravegant, you have to dress accordingly and dressing nice was not one of Jeremy's finer attributes. Ties made him feel claustrophobic and suits made him itch in embarrassing places. But, Jeremy was putting on a brave face and going out there, because the reward was going to be the best thing possible.

"Jeremy, are you ready? My god you're worse than a girl, hurry up!" Elena yelled up the stairs.

Jeremy went downstairs and went into the kitchen where everyone (Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Matt & Caroline) was waiting for him.

"Ready, Jeremina? Is your lip gloss perfect? Skirt just tight enough?" said Damon.

"Maybe a little too tight, but it'll do." Jeremy replied.

"Alright can we go now? We're going to be late!" Caroline hissed.

"Yeah, uhm, who is going with who?" asked Elena.

"I'm riding with Caroline and Matt" Bonnie declared.

"I'm walking," Jeremy stated.

"Excuse me? No you're not! It's dark and, just no, Jere. Not happening." Elena said.

"I can take care of myself. Besides I don't want to ride with you and Stefan. Talk about awkward."

"Oh stop being a baby."

"I'll walk with the kid. I feel his pain. I don't want to be stuck in a car with you two either." said Damon.

"I don't know about that."

Damon smirked. "You know he'll be safe with me. No need to get your cute pink panties in a bunch."

"How'd you know they were pink?"

"I didn't. It was a guess. And a good one at that."

"Whatever, let's just go."

The group left the house, all going their separate ways only to meet at the same destination.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Are you in the party spirit, young Jeremina?" Damon said.

The two had walked almost halfway to the Lockwood's without saying one word, but Damon could only keep his mouth shut for so long. Being quiet wasn't in his nature.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Why? You are playing the female role in your new relationship, aren't you?"

Jeremy was caught off guard. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me.I know you and the Lockwood kid have gotten.._close_." Damon said slyly. "_REALLY _close."

Jeremy didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was too shocked.

Damon could sense the boy's uneasiness. "Look, I'm not judging you."

"Who else knows?"

"I don't think anyone does. I haven't said anything to anyone. It's none of my business."

"How did you figure it out?"

"I sensed it."

"Do you think Stefan sensed it?"

Damon laughed. "No, Stefan isn't as in-tuned to his Vampire abilities as well as I am. It's the squirrel blood."

There was a long silence.

"Are you planning on telling people, or are you going to be all _Brokeback Mountain_ and keep it secret?"

Jeremy smirked and turned to Damon, "You've seen _Brokeback Mountain_?"

"So, not the point."

Jeremy just smirked.

"I'm a Vampire. We're attracted to everything."

"Oh, really?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too excited. You're not my type."

Jeremy laughed. "And you think you're mine?" he continued laughing.

Damon took offense. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, you're not as devilishly handsome as you think you are."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't drink you dry."

"Uhm, my sister would hate you. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Jeremy smiled.

"Shut up."

They continued walking in silence until Jeremy realized he never answered Damon's question. "And you answer your question...it won't be a secret forever."

"That's good. Screw what people think."

"So," Jeremy began, but stopped.

"_So_, what?"

"Why- why are you being so nice to me?"

Damon let out a loud sigh. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as big of an ass as I'm made out to be. I do still have a little bit of human in me. Somewhere. Buried."

"Well, thanks. It was nice talking to someone. Keeping this a secret...it's been hard. I'm always on alert. I have to be careful of what I say and how I act with Tyler in front of everyone, and it takes a lot out of me. So, thanks."

"I'm not one for touchy feely-ness, but if you need someone to talk to, someone you can trust- you can come to me."

"Seriously?"

"Every one needs at least one person they trust."

"Well, same goes for you."

Damon laughed."Thanks for the offer, but I'm more of a listener, not so much of a talker."

"Figured as much."

The two of them walked in an understanding silence the rest of the way.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Tyler was sitting on his bed. His forehead was sweaty and his palms were clammy. Could he do this? Could he really do this? He wasn't too sure he wanted to find out. He wanted to sneak out the back door and get as far away from this place as he could.

And then he would think of _him_. He couldn't do that to Jeremy. This was their shot.

_I love him. I wish I didn't, but I do._ That same thought crossed Tyler's mind over and over again. He knew how he felt, he had come to terms with that, but telling his friends and family? And not just telling them, but proclaiming it during such a public event was scary to him.

_Man up, Lockwood. Suck it up and get out there._

There was a knock at Tyler's door.

"Come in."

Matt entered the room. "Hey, man. Happy birthday." He and Tyler shook hands.

"Thanks."

Matt sat next to his best friend. "So, why aren't you downstairs? You're missing your own party."

"Got a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Tyler was quiet for a bit. He wanted to tell Matt everything, but he was afraid of how Matt would react. He reacted negatively, Tyler wouldn't have the courage to follow through with he and Jeremy's plan. So, instead he put on a brave smile and said, "It's nothing, man. Come on let's go party."

**... ... ... ... ...**

Jeremy and Damon had just walked in the door when Tyler came down the stairs. Their eyes immediately locked.

"You keep staring at each other like that and you won't even have to tell anyone, they'll just know." Damon whispered into Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy blinked. "It would definitely make things easier if it were that simple."

"Ah, but it woulldn't be true love if it were simple, now would it?" Damon snagged a champagne glass from a waitress's tray.

"Why can't love be easy?" Who says it has to be hard?"

"That's just the way it is, young Gilbert."

"Well, it sucks."

"Mhm, sometimes quite literally." Damon gave a devilish grin.

**... ... ... ... ...**

The party had been going on for about an hour and a half when Mr. Lockwood went up to the live band and made an announcement over the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I want to thank you on behalf of my son, Tyler, for showing up and celebrating his birthday with us."

The guests all clapped.

"As you know we have a tradition where Tyler picks one girl to have the last dance of the night with. And I believe it is that time. Son, why don't you come over here and say a few words before you choose your lucky lady."

The crowd applauded until Tyler took the microphone from his father. He locked eyes with Jeremy who was standing only but a couple of yards away.

_This is the time_.

"Thank you everyone for showing up to the party. I hope it was fun and you all had a good time." Tyler stopped for a beat before continuing, "Usually, my choice for the last dance came pretty easy- I always picked the hottest single girl at the party."

There was an abundance of laughter.

"But this year...this year is different. I've had my choice picked for months now. I've spent every waking minute thinking of them, and even dreamt of them in my sleep. This person...this person...what I feel for them I have never felt with any girl." Tyler stopped talking and let out a nervous laugh. "My god, I hate public speaking."

The guests again laughed.

Tyler turned to main band player and said, "Would you play the song I told you about?"

The main band member nodded a yes and began the song.

"This song is called 'Surrender' and it's about being completely and totally comfortable with not just who you are, but who you are with that special person and not caring about what others think. True love should never be hidden or repressed. It's a gift. A really special gift." Tyler let out a sigh and gave the microphone to his father.

Tyler walked over to Jeremy and extended his hand. The two walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor and began slow dancing.

The crowd was quiet. There was not one peep. Even with the music playing, you could have heard a pin drop. Tyler and Jeremy blocked the crowd out. If they looked over to them they both would have lost what little courage they had.

Tyler and Jeremy were violently popped out of their bubble when there was a laugh over the microphone.

"Oh, that's my son, folks. The practical joker. Really, Tyler this is a good one." Mr. Lockwood laughed. He caught his breath and said, "Now, that you made everyone laugh, why don't you pick your girl and get on with the real dance. I'm sure these fine people would like to go home."

"I don't hear anyone laughing, but you dad." Tyler said.

"I guess I'm the only one who got the joke."

"Or maybe you're the only one who thinks it's a joke."

"Okay, son, you had your fun."

"I'm with Jeremy Gilbert. It's not a joke."

"Seriously, Tyler, let it go. The joke has run dry."

Jeremy noticed Tyler clenching his fists and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't make a scene, Ty."

"Dad, it's not a joke."

Mr. Lockwood's face turned the color of a Concord Apple. "Alright, folks, I guess the party has come to a premature end. My son's antics don't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon, so, if you wouldn't mind seeing your way out." he put the microphone down and walked out of the room.

Tyler unclenched his fists and let out a heavy sigh. "Oh my god, what did I just do?"

Jeremy clenched Tyler's shoulder a little harder. "What you did was incredible."

"Then why do I feel I just made the biggest mistake of my life?" Tyler broke away from Jeremy's grasped and started to walk away.

"Tyler, where are you going?"

Tyler turned around, hands on his head. "Please, Jeremy, just, I need some time." and he walked away.

Jeremy just stood there, his heart now resting at his feet.

Damon was the first to reach Jeremy. "You gotta give him some time. What he just did? That took a lot of guts. His whole life just got flipped upside down."

"If he wasn't ready...if he wasn't sure then he shouldn't have made that speech and danced with me. I wasn't forcing him. I didn't MAKE him do this. I am not the bad guy."

"No one is saying you are."

Just then Elena and Stefan came over.

"Jere, is- is it true? Are you and Tyler, like...together?" Elena said. Her eyes were sad.

"Yeah, Elena."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you have me find out like this? You should have came to me, Jere."

"Why?" he gave Elena a cold look.

"Because, Jeremy, I'm your sister. You can come to me with anything!"

Jeremy sniffed and started to walk away. "Please don't follow me." He walked out of the Lockwood mansion and ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to be far far away from this place, this night. He kept running until he got to the high school. He ended up at he and Tyler's spot: the bleachers.

He fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees.

_This was not the way it was suppose to end up. It wasn't suppose to feel like this. Like my whole world was crashing down around me._

Jeremy sat there, becoming one with his thoughts trying to come to terms with what had happened.

_I wanted this. I initiated it. I came up with the damn plan! I wanted everyone to know. And Tyler wanted everyone to know. He did. He wouldn't have gone through with it if he didn't._ Jeremy inhaled and exhaled. _Like Damon said, he needs some time to adjust. I knew it would be harder for him than me. All he needs is a little time...but why do I have this sick feeling like something isn't right? I can't shake it. Something bad is going to come from this. I can feel it._

**... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N- what did you think? It was different, right? I actually had a lot of fun writing the other characters into the story. I'm loving Damon and Jeremy's budding friendship. I'm going to try my hardest to sneak another D/J talk in there at some point down the line. If you didn't like the lack of Jyler, I can reassure you that the next chapter will be mainly just them. They gots some talking to do lol. It'll be a juicy chapter, trust me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I'm DOING! thanks xoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This chapter...this chapter went into a very VERY different (and dark) direction then originally planned. I have to start out by saying that towards the end of the chapter, it gets very _mature_. I tried describing the situations without getting to gruesome. The content is not light. Please go into reading this chapter knowing that.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

Tyler and Jeremy were laying on the roof of Tyler's car staring into the starlit sky.

Tyler looked over to Jeremy. The way his face shone in the nightlight warmed Tyler's heart. _He looks so innocent_

Jeremy could feel eyes watching him. "Stop staring. It's creeping me out."

"I'm just admiring the scenery."

Jeremy rolled over on top of Tyler. "Then let me give you a better view."

Tyler lifted his head and kissed Jeremy ever so lightly on his lips before Jeremy rolled back on the side of his.

"I wish we could stay here, like forever." said Tyler. "There are no interruptions, no worries. It's paradise."

"But it's not real, is it?"

Tyler looked over and saw Jeremy disappearing, fading, right before him.

"Jeremy! Jeremy where are you going?"

"I don't belong here Tyler, and neither do you. WAKE UP!"

Jeremy was gone and so were the stars in the sky. It was black all around him and he was cold. Really, really cold. He started to shiver. _What is going on?_

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Come on Tyler! Answer your damn phone!"

"He's still not answering?" Elena Gilbert was watching her brother pace his room from the doorway.

Jeremy hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. "No."

"What about school?"

Jeremy plopped down on his bed. "Wasn't there. I asked Matt if he had heard from him, and nothing."

"He can't avoid you forever."

"Maybe he can. Maybe he will."

**... ... ... ... ...**

Jeremy was on the Lockwood's doorstep. In his mind he knew without a doubt that this was a stupid, stupid idea, but he hated being ignored by Tyler. He had too many questions. Without over thinking it, he rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Lockwood was the one who answered. "Jeremy." she looked at Jeremy like he had a face canvased with oozing zits.

"Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. Is Tyler around?"

She looked over her shoulder before going outside, closing the door behind her. "He's not with you?"

"What? No. I haven't seen or heard from him since the party. Why?"

"I just assumed he would be. I haven't seen or heard from him either."

And that bad feeling Jeremy had felt last night had returned. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"I saw him last night. After the party he and his father talked," she swallowed, "I didn't stay, because it wasn't any of my business. I thought it best for them to sort this out by themselves."

"Okay, so, where did he go after he and his dad talked?"

"I don't know. When I got back home from my walk, Tyler was already gone. His father said he stormed out."

"Did he take anything with him? Are any clothes missing?"

"I didn't check."

Jeremy took a pen out of his pocket and grabbed Mrs. Lockwood's hand and began writing his number. "If you see him or hear anything, please call. I'm really worried."

She smiled nervously. "You do the same, okay?"

"I will."

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Oh, really? I don't think I believe you, Gilbert."

"W-well that's your problem. Wanna compare sizes, big shot?"

"Yeah, actually I do, Gilbert. What are you going to do?"

They were in Tyler's room. It was the first day they had spent together. The day at Tyler's pool.

"That's not what you're suppose to say."

"But it's what I wish I said."

"You can't re-write a memory."

"No, but this is a dream, isn't it?"

Jeremy started to fade. "You tell me. Is this what you want? Is this what you dream of?"

"Wait, don't go!"

"Fight, Tyler. WAKE UP!"

Jeremy was gone and so were Tyler's surroundings. He was standing in black nothingness.

"What is happening to me? Why do you keep going away? WHERE AM I?"

**... ... ... ... ...**

"I need your help." Jeremy was at Damon Salvatore's door. He had absolutely no luck whatsoever with finding Tyler, so, he figured why not ask Damon for a little help.

Damon moved out of the doorway and let Jeremy in. "What can I do for you?"

"Tyler is missing. No one has seen or heard from him since last night."

"And what would you like me to do?"

The two walked into the large open space that was Damon's living room and sat down on the couch.

"You're a vampire, can't you just go around sniffing for him."

"I'm not your own private search dog, kid."

"No, but you said I could trust you, that I could come to you. Are you taking all of that back?"

"Don't twist my words. I said I was here to _listen_ if you needed to _talk_. Not once did I mention anything about helping you find your missing boyfriend."

"Fine, whatever. I was stupid to think you'd actually want to do something _nice_. I should have known last night was a once in a blue moon type deal." Jeremy began to leave when Damon called to him.

"Stop being a girl. I'll help."

"I've looked everywhere. Everywhere, but the woods. I was hoping you would come with me and help me narrow down the search."

"Why would he be in the woods?"

"He goes there when he wants to be alone. He told me some stories of how he used to go there when he needed to cool down."

But, no one has seen or from him in almost a day. He's been there for that long?"

"I don't know. If he has, maybe he's hurt."

"Well, let's hope he is."

Jeremy gave Damon a "what the hell?" look.

"If he's bleeding, I'll be able to _sniff_ him out easier."

"Let's go."

**... ... ... ... ...**

_Something isn't right._

Tyler was in the woods and it was of the night of the party. He had just stormed out on his father after the two shared some choice words about Jeremy Gilbert and what he meant to Tyler. Tyler ran to the woods; his solace. It was the only place he felt free.

He was sitting at his usual place, outside the old Thompson crypt, when he suddenly felt like he wasn't alone.

_I remember this, at least, a little bit of it. It's all kind of hazy. This is the last thing I remember._

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Leaves started to crinkle and twigs began to snap. He definitely wasn't alone.

"I'm really not in the mood! Who's there?"

"Hey, calm down, Lockwood."

Tyler didn't recognize the voice.

"Yeah, Lockwood, just calm down."

Another voice Tyler didn't know.

Tyler stood up and pushed his back up against the crypt wall. _Why can't I remember what happens next?_

"So, you like dick, Lockwood? I never would have guessed. I mean you just don't look like the type."

"You like it up the ass, huh?"

Tyler's heart was pounding so hard and fast he thought it was going to pop out of his chest. He was angry, but above all he was scared. "If you don't show your faces the only ass that's going to have anything up it is yours, cause my foot is going to have it's way with it."

"Oooh, someone sounds mad."

"I say we make him feel better."

There was stilled silence.

_Why can't I remember what happens?_

Suddenly, Tyler felt a hard blow to his face. He fell to the ground and two figures immediately hovered over him.

"Flip him over!"

Someone reached under Tyler's stomach and flipped him over on to his stomach.

"Hold him down. Don't let him move!"

Tyler started to fight back. _What the- what the hell? No-no-no-no-no!_

"He's too strong!"

"Sit on his back!"

Tyler felt a heavy pressure on top of him, taking away his breath.

The other figure reached around Tyler and unbuckled his pants.

"NO!" Tyler screamed.

"Shut him up!"

The person that was sitting on Tyler's back grabbed his head and smahed his face against a rock that was on the ground by Tyler's head.

Tyler was immediately dazed, not able to make sense of what had just happened. He could feel his pants and boxers being pulled off forcefully.

"You like dick, don't you? Well, your about to get the best one in town, you little bitch!"

_Oh-I-oh my go-I can't-. _Tyler couldn't think straight as the burning hot sensation of someone invading his opening swept over him.

"You like that, don't you? God, your such a faggot! Taking that dick like you do!" the figure kept thrusting, harder and harder with each movement.

_This isn't happening. It's just a really really bad dream!_ Tyler tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"Ah, you like it, I know you do! Take it like the bitch that you are, sissy boy."

Harder. Harder. Faster. Faster. Nothing.

"Come on let's go."

"Hold on, I didn't my go."

The two people switched positions. Tyler was too numb to fight. He had no strength.

Tyler was in another world before the other person entered him. He didn't feel a thing.

When the second guy finished Tyler's face was smashed into the rock once again. Lights out.

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Oh my god." Damon had found Tyler Lockwood. He was lying on the ground in front of the Thompson crypt, completely unconscious and completely naked.

When Jeremy caught up to Damon he stopped dead in his tracks.

Damon looked over at Jeremy and said the only thing he thought would ease Jeremy's mind, "He's alive. I can here his heart beating."

Jeremy took off his jacket covered what little he could of the helpless body before him. "I need you to carry him."

Damon, without saying one word, knelt down and picked up the empty shell that was Tyler Lockwood.

"You..." Jeremy turned away from Damon and silently whimpered, "you run like you vampires do and you get him to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

"Jerem-"

"Go! He needs help! NOW!"

There was a _woosh! _and when Jeremy turned around Damon was gone.

Jeremy fell to his knees and cried like he had never cried before.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N-...that was some heavy stuff, I know. I actually felt rather uncomfortable writing it. It wasn't going to go there, but as I was writing it just kind of unfolded. I pray I haven't offended any of my amazing readers, and I really hope you continue to read. **

**I want every kind of feedback on this chapter that you can give. Please tell me how you feel. Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Firstly, I have to thank all of my incredible readers. Your reviews really do give me motivation, and when I uploaded the last chapter I really thought you all were going to have a negative reaction to it. So, seeing how you all embraced it and praised my writing, it warms my heart. Thank you xoxox.**

**This chapter is really very short, and I'm so sorry for that, but I think you will enjoy it (a least I hope you do!). It's all Jeremy.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

"You have to go see him, Jeremy." Elena Gilbert sitting with her brother Jeremy on their front porch.

"I can't." Jeremy hadn't been to see Tyler at the hospital since he and Damon had found him in the woods. He heard from Elena that Tyler had "serious cranial trauma" and the doctors weren't sure when he would wake up. Jeremy couldn't bring himself to see Tyler lying there in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines, completely helpless. He already had that horrible site of Tyler lying bloody and unclothed in the woods, he didn't think he could handle another heartbreaking scene.

"If you don't it's going to eat away at you."

"It already is, Elena. Do you think this is easy?" Truth be told, it was the hardest thing Jeremy ever did. He kept telling himself he was being selfish. Tyler needed him. He needed him to be by his side, but Jeremy was afraid. _What if he looks even worse than I remember? What if his parents won't let me see him? What if they blame me?_ That last question burned an ashy hole in the middle of Jeremy's soul. _Of course they'll blame me. I blame me._

Elena reached her arm over her brother. "Of course it's not easy, Jeremy, but don't you think Tyler would want you by his side?"

_I don't know. What if HE blames me? If I didn't make that stupid plan to come out to the world at the party this wouldn't have happened. I initiated it. I set the plan in motion. This is my fault._

"I'm worried about you, Jeremy."

Jeremy got up from the step. "Don't be. I'm not the one who got raped and is lying in a coma." Jeremy started walking away. He knew Elena meant well, but he couldn't stand being around anyone at the moment. Everyone looked at him like he was a fragile china doll, one crack away from shattering. And maybe that was an appropriate assumption, but Jeremy didn't want to see his weakness reflected in everyones' stare.

Before he knew it he was standing outside of the hospital.

He walked through the automatic doors for what must have been the hundredth time, but this time he wasn't going to turn around and leave. He had to face him.

Jeremy walked up eighteen flights of stairs to reach the ninth floor. He could have easily taken the elevator, but then he would have gotten there before he was ready. He reached Tyler's room and just stood with his back to the door. _Should I knock? What if his parents are in there?_

Jeremy was about to leave when a nurse came over to him. "Is the door locked?"

"Uhm, no, at least I don't think so."

"Then what are you doing out in the hall? I'm sure whoever you're here to see would rather you be in there with them."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, there's only way to find out, right?" The nurse gave Jeremy a wink before leaving.

Jeremy let out a deep breath and opened the door. The room was incredibly dark for it being the afternoon. Without even look at the bed he went over to the window and opened the shade. He stared out the window debating whether he was ready for what he was about to see. For _who_ he was about to see. Without another thought, Jeremy turned around and gasped.

_He looks so broken._

Tyler's face was so badly bruised, it hurt Jeremy just to look at him. He couldn't imagine how much pain Tyler was in.

Jeremy took a seat in the chair beside the bed. He went to hold Tyler's hand but stopped himself. He didn't want to touch him or move him or do anything to disturb him.

"I-I don't know what to say. Seeing you like this..." Jeremy didn't know how to finish his thought. How could he put how he was feeling into the correct words? What he was feeling was indescribable.

"I've been sketching. That's how I've spent the last week. It helps me forget. Well, not forget, I could never forget what happened to you, but it takes my mind of it for a little while. It's the only way I can let all of my anger out. I'm angry, Tyler. I'm angry at everyone and everything...and I'm angry at me." Jeremy could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "I shouldn't have pushed you into telling people about us. Everything was great the way it was. We were doing so great, Tyler. Why, did I have to screw that up?" Tears feel from Jeremy's eyes. "It should be me in that bed."

"Don't you dare say that."

Jeremy jumped out of the chair. Standing before him was Mrs. Lockwood.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Jeremy started to leave, but Mrs. Lockwood blocked his exit.

"You have every right to be here, Jeremy."

"How can you say that? I'm the reason your son is in a coma!"

Mrs. Lockwood took Jeremy's hands into hers. "You are not the reason Tyler is in that bed, do you understand me? Do you?"

"I wish I could say yes."

"Jeremy...I can understand why you would feel like this is your fault, but you have to understand this was beyond anyone's control. No one foresaw it. Tyler went for a walk, Jeremy. He went for a walk and some- some evil beast of a man, if you could even call him that, took advantage of my boy. That had nothing to do with you, Jeremy."

"But if I hadn't suggested we tell everyone about us at the party, he wouldn't have had a fight with his dad and he wouldn't have stormed out of the house so angry. He would be okay."

"You don't know that." Mrs. Lockwood pulled Jeremy into a tight embrace. "Please stop torturing yourself. Tyler needs you, Jeremy. If anyone can get him to wake up it's you."

They pulled apart and Jeremy wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "How?"

Mrs. Lockwood cupped Jeremy's face with her hands. "Just talk to him. Your voice is all he needs to hear." She placed a gentle kiss on Jeremy's forehead and walked out of the room.

Jeremy walked over to Tyler and sat on the bed. He picked up Tyler's hand and kissed it ever so gently. "I'm here. I'm here, Ty. Please, if you can hear me, wake up."

Nothing.

Jeremy closed his eyes, held Tyler's hand in his own and sobbed. "Please wake-up. I-I...I need you, Lockwood. Don't leave me hangin'."

Jeremy thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but when it happened a second time his heart skipped a beat.

Tyler was squeezing his hand.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N- I promised you all a lighter tone, and while it's not exactly "light" it's not as dark as the last chapter. And also, the ending is very positive! lol.**

**Please review!**

_(PS: Please please forgive any typos. I type so so fast. I use ABC Check every time, but sometimes a few still get in there.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Sorry for the long pause between updates, guys. I just haven't been very inspired lately. Those of you who reviewed seemed to have liked Chapter 7, but I know there are reader I disappointed because after that chapter, my traffic came to a standstill and I received no reviews on the Chapter 8. The only logical conclusion is that I let most of my readers down, by going to that place I went to. I 'm sorry it had a negative effect, because I personally thought Chapter 7 and 8 were my best work. This will be the last chapter of the story. It ends rather abruptly, and I'm sure a significant amount of you will be disappointed and I'm again sorry for that. I just don't know where else to take the story.**

_**CAUTION: VERY STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT. BE ADVISED.**_

It had been six months since Tyler had awakened from his coma. Although he refused to talk about the incident, he did allow Jeremy to take him to physical therapy. Tyler was pretty much back to his old self, but Jeremy noticed he had gotten a bit promiscuous lately.

"Whoa, slow down big guy. What's the rush?" Jeremy pushed Tyler away from his lips. Tyler had his hands on Jeremy's belt buckle.

Tyler gave a crooked smile. "What's the rush? We've been dating for over a year, Gilbert. I say it's long overdue."

"As much as I would love to just immerse myself in sexual bliss with you, I can't."

"Why?" Tyler's response was flat; no emotion.

"Come on, Ty. You're just starting to get back to your old self."

"I'm fine."

"You're better than you were, but you are in way fine."

Tyler turned away from Jeremy. "Don't assume you know how I feel, Jeremy."

"I don't know how you feel, but I'M not ready, okay?"

"Why? Because I was raped? You think I'm _fragile _or something? Please." Tyler rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend everything is alright with you. Like you completely accept what happened."

"I don't accept it, Jeremy. I just decide to push it out of my memory. Is that okay with you?"

"No, it's really not. That's not healthy Tyler. You can only repress your true feelings for so long. Sooner or later they're going to pop up."

"No, they won't. I already dealt with it. I let it go. Why can't you?"

"Because I love you, Tyler. I love you, and I'm worried about you!" Jeremy didn't realize he was raising his voice before it spilled out.

Tyler stared at his boyfriend's face. How could he be made at that angelic face? "And I love you for worrying about me. But Jeremy, please trust me. If I needed to talk about anything, you would be the one I went to. I would think you already knew that."

"Well, I don't. You never want to talk about it. To anyone."

"People deal with things differently, Jere. Some people talk and others don't. It's that simple."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? _Okay_?"

"What else can I say, Lockwood? you feel the way you feel. You gotta do what you gotta do. Who am I to stand in your way."

Tyler kissed the boy. "I really do love you, you know."

Jeremy leaned his face into Tyler's hand. "Sometimes...sometimes I don't think you do."

Tyler jerked Jeremy's face in between his two hands and held it firmly. "Don't talk stupid. I love you more than I ever loved anyone. How could you doubt that?"

Jeremy's eyes began to well. "Because it was my fault." by now Jeremy was sobbing.

Tyler's heart ached at the site before him. He could feel his eyes water. "Jeremy. Jeremy? It was not your fault, do you hear me? How could you even _think_ that?"

"It was my idea to come out at your party. If we just stayed a secret it wouldn't have happened!" Jeremy sobbed so heavily he began to lose his breath. "I'm so sorry. I wish it had been me, you don't even know. It should have been me, Tyler."

Tyler pressed his lips against Jeremy's. It was a smooth, light touch that made both boys melt. Tyler pulled apart and wiped Jeremy's tears. "Shit happens, Jeremy. some things are just out of our control. Promise me you'll stop beating yourself up over this."

"I'll try."

"You will."

Jeremy nodded in agreement.

... ... ... ...

Some months had passed since their heart-to-heart and both boys were ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy smirked. "I have you in your boxers on my bed. I'm so sure."

They boys began to kiss and Jeremy was the one to make the first big move. He slowly moved his hand over the front of Tyler's boxers and began to gently rub the fabric against the bulging rod.

"Ahh." Tyler moaned.

Jeremy put his two hands under Tyler's waistband and tugged a little. "Can I?"

"Please, do."

Jeremy slowly pulled Tyler's boxers down and was immediately graced with a beautiful site. Staring back at him was Tyler's perfectly sized cock. Not too big and definitely not too small. Jeremy lowered his head and took Tyler's dick in his mouth, balls deep.

"Holy-!"

Jeremy smiled to himself, taking pleasure in the affect he had on Tyler.

Jeremy bobbed his head down, rotating between fast and slow before removing the member from his mouth and ever so gently licking the underside.

"I can't take it anymore. It's your turn!" Tyler took a hold of Jeremy and gently tossed him on his back. In one quick swift motion Tyler ripped Jerem'y boxers off.

"Wow..."

"Told you mine was bigger." Jeremy gave a cocky smile.

Tyler gulped. "You weren't kidding."

"Think you can handle it?"

"I always did enjoy a good challenge." Tyler went down to business and took Jeremy's generously sized dick into his mouth. Trying to do what Jeremy did and swallow it all, Tyler gagged.

"Don't choke."

Tyler lifted his head a little and licked his lips. "I'm trying not to."

Tyler slowly moved up and down with his mouth and his hand. Not even thinking, he let a finger slip between Jeremy's asscheeks.

Jeremy jerked a bit, not expecting that touch.

"Sorry, I wasn't even thinking, I didn't mean to. I just-"

"Tyler, shut up and put that finger of yours to good use."

Tyler smiled and obeyed. He gently massaged his lover's hole before slowly entering.

"Oh...mah...guh.."

Tyler felt the boy's muscles tighten.

"Good?"

"Fucking great, man." Jeremy closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Tyler pushed his finger all the way in and began to move it back and forth while still sucking on Jeremy's extremely hard cock.

"T-Tyler. Tyler. Do it."

Tyler knew what he was talking about. "Are you sure. I mean, we aren't prepared. I don't have a rubber or lube."

"Just go slow."

Tyler wanted to for his own pleasure, but was concerned about Jeremy. "I don't know Jere."

"You can't just tease me like that and not finish! That's just not right."

Tyler thought about it, but he didn't want to hurt Jeremy.

"Do me."

Jeremy's face dropped. "What? No. Absolutely not."

"Come on, Jere. I can take it. I don't want to hurt you."

"But I would hurt you."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Maybe next time. But right now? I want your cock in my ass. Are you going to deny me the pleasure I seek?" Jeremy smiled slyly.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it already."

Tyler lifted up Jeremy's legs and rested them on his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed Jeremy on the lips. "If it hurts, you tell me. Got it?"

"I have a high pain tolerance. Stop worrying and get thrusting.

Tyler smiled. He couldn't help but be so incredibly turned on. Having Jeremy under him, basically begging for him, was such an intense rush.

Tyler lined his dick up with Jeremy's entrance and rubbed the outside with the head of his dick. Jeremy moaned and Tyler gave just a little more push, allowing the head of his dick to enter Jeremy. Jeremy loosened quite quickly and Tyler slid the rest of his member into his boyfriend. The sensation of warmth and moisture felt so good Tyler thought he was going to cum right then and there.

"Holy shit, Gilbert."

"You're telling me."

Tyler began to thrust in a slow motion.

"Come on, go faster."

Tyler picked up the speed and watched as Jeremy jerked himself off.

"Damn, Lockwood."

The feeling was so intense. Tyler couldn't help but move faster and faster.

"Fuck! Faster!"

By the way Jeremy was arched and how vigorously he was jerking his dick, Tyler knew the boy was on his way off.

"Holy-ahh-SHIT!" Jeremy flew up and splurged like he never splurged before releasing his seed all over his chest and face.

Seeing Jeremy covered in his own juices pushed Tyler overboard and he released his own load into Jeremy.

The two just stayed in their positions, catching their breaths.

Tyler removed himself from Jeremy and crawled up to his face. He stuck out his tongue and licked the thick white line of cum off of Jeremy's cheek. "Mhm."

The two kissed and then collapsed into each others' arms.

"That..." Jeremy started.

"...was amazing," Tyler finished.

"Yeah."

And the two lovebird lied their until they fell asleep. For the first time in a long while both boys slept peacefully.

**A/N- I know some of you wanted some conclusion to Tyler's attackers, but I honestly didn't want to go there. It would have just dragged the story even farther down the tubes than it is. I hate the ending myself, but at least it's a happy one. I probably won't write another fanfic for a while, but when I do publish another, I hope you all follow me. I'm so lucky to have such wonderful reviewers/readers.**

**Again, sorry for the shotty ending. I was backed into a corner, and instead of leaving you guys with no sense of closure at all, I decided a small rushed ending would be better than nothing.**

**Thanks for reading. You guys are great.**

**-AA Shaw**


End file.
